Motion detection systems are known in a variety of embodiments, in particular motion detection systems are known that can detect movements or movement patterns occasioned by a user and can provide some kind of interaction with the user based on the detected movements.
An example of such a system is disclosed in United States patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,984 B2. wherein a performance interface system is described that includes a motion detector provided for movement with a performer or user. The known system further comprises a control system for receiving detection data transmitted from the motion detector and which controls a performance of a tone in response to the received detection data. The state of a user's motion is detected via sensor of the motion detector and detection data representative of the detected motion state is transmitted to the control system. The control system receives the detection data from the motion detector, analyses the user's motion and then controls a tone performance, such as a musical instrument, in accordance with the analyzed data. The known system is primarily used to allow a user to participate in a tone performance, such a piece of music, in the control system. The user may for example move his hand while listening to a piece of music carried out by the control system, wherein that movement is detected and corresponding data is fed to the control system which in turn variably controls a predetermined one of tonal factors in the music piece performance. This enables an interactive performance in a piece of music, in particular inexperienced or unskilled performers.
The known system is primarily aimed at enabling a user to take part in a performance, such as a musical piece, even if the user is not sufficiently skilled. The known system detects and analyses the movements of the user and produces a response, for example in the form of a tone, in a way that eliminates the factor of the actual skill level of the user involved. The system therefore is not able to provide any information to the user of the skill level of his performance.